Una historia rota
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: "Después de todo, no estoy muerto. Solo estoy encerrado aquí y este no es un cofre mágico. Solo es un trozo de madera. Y puedo asegurar que cadenas mucho más dolorosas me han aprisionado antes."


**N/A:** Un viejo documento que tenía guardado y que me pareció adecuado publicar. Fue realizado en febrero para una actididad en honor al día de San Valentín. Gracias por leer.

La escucho todas las noches. Se acerca. Se aleja. Cuando entra como un huracán de furia. Cuando camina con una nota de nostalgia o de tristeza. Puedo imaginarla apretando los dientes por el dolor luego de una noche de batalla. No es difícil hacerlo. Después de todo, no estoy muerto. Solo estoy encerrado aquí y este no es un cofre mágico. Solo es un trozo de madera. Y puedo asegurar que cadenas mucho más dolorosas me han aprisionado antes.

Lo peor de todo es que sé que solo una palabra —o quizás dos— podrían liberarme, aunque fuera un segundo. Si la llamara, sé que ella respondería. Por rencor, por odio, por curiosidad. Es exactamente igual. Sé que vendría y me sacaría de aquí. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Quizás sea una torpe insensatez aferrarme a una ilusión tan vana como el orgullo, pero si no lo hiciera... ¿Qué me quedaría, si no el olvido y la locura? Je. Incluso las palabras resuenan demasiado.

Noche tras noche. Puedo sentir el poder emanando junto al terror y recuerdo con cierta vergüenza —soy un monstruo derrotado, después de todo— que intenté engañar a una fuerza potencialmente más poderosa que yo. Y lo conseguí. Y sería libre si no fuera porque la euforia y el poder me nublaron la razón. Y a medida que pasan los días y vuelvo a recuperar mis sentidos y a entender que he vuelto a esta prisión maldita, surgen preguntas. Y quisiera llamarla, pero no lo haré.

«¿Y si...?», se convierte en una reflexión recurrente. ¿Y si todo hubiera sido distinto? No éramos tan diferentes. ¿Hubiera funcionado? ¿Hubiera conseguido mi libertad? ¿O habría sido igual que todos los demás? ¿Me habría traicionado también luego de saber quién soy en realidad, luego de conocer mi verdadera historia? Supongo que nunca lo sabré.

Por eso, cuando alzo los ojos y veo unos rayos de luz suave desde el fondo de una habitación muy familiar, no puedo evitar que algo —algo inexistente— se remueva en mi interior. Con ansiedad. Con expectación. Y la veo nuevamente con una expresión impredecible e intensa. Sonreiría si pudiera.

—¿Por qué? —Es lo único que pregunta y entiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere. Me tomo unos segundos para responder. Podría seguir jugando. Sonreír. Provocarla. Halagarla y burlarme. Lo he hecho durante siglos... ¡Durante milenios! Los he engañado a todos. ¿Por qué ella sería diferente? ¿Solo porque es como yo?

—Porque mataría por mi libertad —digo finalmente, casi cansado—. Porque quiero salvarme y tú no lo habrías hecho si hubieras sabido la verdad.

Han pasado meses desde la última vez que oí su voz, pero soy mucho más experimentado que ella. Y reconozco la ansiedad en su tono y la represión en su expresión. No quiere que pueda ver nada en ella. No quiere mostrarse vulnerable y la respeto por eso. Es inútil, pero el orgullo es lo único que nos queda luego de que todo se ha perdido. Juego solo un poco.

—¿Qué te atormenta tanto como para volver a hablar conmigo, Raven? —Cuido mis palabras. Aunque no lo parezca, ese solo soplo de _vida _es un regalo robado que no pienso desperdiciar—. ¿O solo vienes a regocijarte de tu victoria?

—No soy como tú —Se apresura a decir ella y lamento discrepar. Sin embargo, no digo nada—. Solo quería saber por qué hiciste lo que me hiciste.

—Equilibré lo que estaba en juego. —Veo que ella espera a que continúe, así que lo hago—. Un corazón roto. O mi libertad, luego de mil años de cadenas y desesperación. Perdóneme, bella Raven, si preferí lo segundo, pero no es duro de entender. —No, ella no puede entenderlo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos—. Quizás sea difícil para una persona que ha sido siempre libre entender lo que es estar encerrado durante tanto tiempo. Nada puede comparársele. —Me enorgullezco de mi tono desenfadado, pero es solo una mentira.

Ella guarda silencio. A nuestro alrededor, no se escucha nada más. Sospecho que pronto esa conversación terminará, así que espero su despedida. Mil veces más sería maldito si reconociera que hubiera disfrutado más si eso no fuera un interrogatorio. Era imposible de describir la sensación de tener una conversación luego de siglos de soledad y odio con alguien que podía _entender. _Que también era oscuridad.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo más, Raven? —pregunto. Mi resistencia tiene un límite. No quiero albergar esperanzas. Prefiero volver a mi propia oscuridad y aprender a odiar a quien intentó ayudarme. Odiar es más sencillo. Es fácil y te mantiene cuerdo cuando no tienes a nadie más a tu alrededor para culpar. Ella duda un momento. Al final, decido arriesgarme.

—¿Vas a matarme?

Sé de inmediato que mi pregunta la ha sorprendido. La confusión se talla en sus delicadas facciones para luego dejar paso a una recelosa indignación. Es casi triste.

—¿Por qué te mataría?

—La traición se paga con la muerte —respondo con sencillez. Me hubiera encogido de hombros si hubiéramos estado cara a cara—. Te traicioné. Podías haber acabado con mi vida. Mi existencia indigna depende del soporte de este patético, pero útil libro ilustrado. Es un libro mágico, pero estoy seguro... —Dudo—... de que habrías encontrado una forma.

—No soy una asesina... —empieza a decir, pero no puedo evitar interrumpirla con una carcajada.

—¿Respetas la vida de un monstruo? —Casi no puedo reprimir la burla en mi tono de voz. Odio su compasión y su rectitud. Juego. Simplemente juega conmigo y quizás no se da cuenta. Quizás no se da cuenta de que morir —luego de mil años— no significa absolutamente nada. No es nada en comparación con _esto. _—Supongo que no me odias tanto.

Y quiero que lo haga. Quiero que lo haga, porque eso no duele, eso no se siente. El odio es solo viento, solo recuerdo. Me he consumido con él durante décadas. Juré venganza. Luego juré sobrevivir. Solo cumplí lo segundo, pero no sabía a qué costo. La melancolía, definitivamente, no es mi mejor ánimo. Guardo silencio mientras ella hace lo mismo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —suelto casi con rabia. Ella sigue en silencio, observándome—. Una joven tan inteligente no debería entretenerse con tan peligrosos pasatiempos. Ya sabemos cómo terminan.

—Porque tú lo quisiste —me acusa y no quiero escuchar el leve, casi imperceptible, dejo de dolor en esas palabras—. Tú me engañaste. Tú fuiste el que mintió. Tú... —Retrocede un poco—... se suponía que eras diferente.

Me hubiera reído.

—Lo soy —susurro—. Y no digas tan tristes insensateces, Raven. Nunca habrías vuelto a abrir este baúl si supieras la verdad. No la encontrarás en ningún libro, manuscrito o crónica. Me encargué de destruirlo todo. —Y ha sido el peor error—. No puedes cambiar lo que soy. Y tampoco lo habrías intentado. —El orgullo es lo último que muere. No voy a dejar que sienta lástima de mí—. Te usé para lo que quería. Fallé. Ese es el fin de la historia. Se supone que los dragones mueren a manos del noble caballero. —Sonrío.

Lo siguiente que dice sí me destroza. Sin embargo, no hay nada ya que destrozar.

—Eres un hombre roto, Malchior. —Entorno los ojos.

—En eso nos parecemos, hija de Trigon.

Raven no se sorprende. Por la ventana de su habitación se puede ver el cielo nocturno de esa ciudad. Un dolor profundo me inunda al ver ese cielo tan limpio y tan oscuro. Sin luna. Sin más que la noche, eterna hasta el amanecer. ¿Así hubiera sido? Por un segundo, enmudezco. ¿Así hubiera sido si hubiera derrotado a mi carcelera? Libre y aun solo. Vagando por siempre, sin un hogar, sin un propósito. Sin nadie que conociera la historia, sin nadie que recordara, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie a quién retar. Vacío oscuro.

Luego la observo a ella. Es una de las ventajas de ser solo un trozo de papel. El dibujo de mis ojos no puede moverse, pero _mis ojos _sí pueden hacerlo. Luce serena. No entiendo por qué, luego de tanto tiempo, ha vuelto a hablar conmigo, pero tampoco siento demasiado interés. Saciará su egoísta curiosidad para terminar de olvidar las heridas —insignificantes, fugaces; curarían— y volverá a condenarme al silencio. Podría llamarla. Contárselo todo. Rogar a esos dioses caprichosos que no existían para que ella entendiera. Sacar la piedra de mis hombros. Olvidar. Olvidar.

Pero no lo haré. Ella... Raven. «La oscuridad es incomprendida... _siempre._»

—Cuéntamelo —exige ella luego de un momento.

—¿Qué?

—Tu historia. Tu versión. Cuéntamela.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Aquello definitivamente parece una exquisita tortura. Es otra forma de romper a un hombre. Darle esperanzas, de esas que ya no existían, para volverlo a enterrar en lo profundo de su propio infierno. No me arrepiento de nada. Solo de haberme aferrado tanto tiempo a esta sombra de existencia, quizás. No voy a lamentar mi pasado en hombros de una chica, por especial que creyera ser. Solo quiero mi libertad. Y mi vida.

—Porque quiero entenderlo —dice con sencillez, pero su expresión se endurece al instante—. No lo tomes personal. Nada ha cambiado. Sigues siendo el monstruo que me mintió y que atacó a mis amigos.

—Ellos atacaron primero —apunto.

—Sigues siendo un viejo dragón derrotado.

—Me gusta más la expresión "maduro".

Puedo notar el fugaz chispazo de sonrisa en sus labios y sonrío también, aunque ella no pueda verlo. Saca el libro del baúl y lo pone nuevamente en el atril en que antiguamente me encontraba. Me mira con elocuencia. No va a liberarme, eso ya lo sé. Y aunque ardo por poder, aunque fuera, observar algo más allá del palmo de su estantería que me permitía el libro-prisión, algo en mí ya se ha apagado de repente.

Escucho sonidos afuera y la veo tensarse un momento. Recuerdo las interrupciones. Quizás hay cosas que no han cambiado del todo, pero ella asegura que nadie vendría. Sospecho que tampoco está a gusto con la idea de que la descubran conmigo. Seguramente no lo entenderán. Quizás le reprocharán caer en los viles encantos de un fantasma ambicioso; no se equivocan. Puedo hacerlo. Solo que ni yo soy tan iluso ni ella tan confiada. Ya no más. Y ella ha dado en el clavo. Quiero contar mi historia, pero también quiero conservar mi propia memoria. No quiero perderme en ella ni darle ni un solo ápice de mi odio. No voy a ceder.

Ella se sienta en el borde de su cama y espera a que empiece. Ella no sospecha que no es tan sencillo. No es tan simple como tomar algo de aire —metafóricamente, claro— y comenzar a narrar siglos de experiencias, de traiciones, de poder y de pasado. No es simplemente empezar un cuento. No es solo decirle quién era. También es recordar. He tenido demasiado tiempo para recordar. Leí todo lo que ha caído en mis manos, gracias a la magia con la que cuenta el libro. Vi morir a mis enemigos hasta que esa sola etiqueta dejó de tener sentido. Vi morir a los que creía mis amigos y no pude doler sus muertes. Vi imperios caer y pueblos alzarse. Vi otras tierras. Y seguí completamente solo.

—¿Qué pasará al final? —pregunto. Ella alza una ceja con cierta impaciencia—. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo sepas?

—Eso dependerá de lo que cuentes —murmura con diplomacia—. Quiero saber qué es lo que ocultas tanto.

—Soy un dragón —digo como si no fuera evidente—. He asesinado a muchos.

—Lo sé. Y lo has pagado durante todo este tiempo. Quiero saber _por qué._

—¿Y luego? ¿Acaso algo cambiará luego de esto? —Empiezo a enfadarme, aunque es inútil. Mi poder está encadenado—. Luego de que termine de contarte un cuento... ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es sencillo. Lo olvidarás y me dejarás aquí. Tienes un mundo allá afuera. Una vida entera. Y vas a morir, Raven. Vas a morir algún día, luego de haber tenido años y años de libertad. Pero yo seguiré aquí. ¡Voy a seguir aquí!

Ella no dice nada por un momento.

—Si no te conociera —dice con cierto sarcasmo—, diría que te gusta hacerte de rogar. —Vuelve a hacer una pausa—. Quiero saber si puedo perdonarte.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Quiero saber si puedo entenderlo. Y perdonar lo que hiciste.

—¿Por qué harías una tontería como esa?

No responde. No necesita hacerlo tampoco. Esa la misma razón por la que yo no quiero contarle mi historia y, a la vez, esa lo único que realmente deseo. Pero no voy a admitirlo ni ella tampoco. El orgullo es lo único que queda cuando todo lo demás nos abandona. Somos seres acostumbrados a la continua oscuridad. Incomprendidos. Pero ella no está sola, aunque quizás se sienta así. Siento que tiempo, pero solo es una ilusión. ¿Así terminaba todo? ¿Con una historia del pasado? ¿O así comenzaba todo? El orgullo esa lo único que quedaba.

Pero tampoco tiene demasiado sentido. Con las hojas del libro formo una mano de papel que se extiende hacia ella como llamándola, como invitándola a aferrarla. No espero que ella reaccione. Sin embargo, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, siento miedo.

—¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—¿Perdonarte? —pregunta ella y suspiro. Pero Raven no lo escucha.

—Sí.

—Ya veremos.

Sin embargo, ella aferra la mano por un segundo y me observa con esa mirada que lo dice todo. Y siento miedo. Un terror profundo y doloroso, que parece también emoción y que se disfraza de melancolía. Y solo soy una historia rota. Una sombra orgullosa. Un guerrero orgulloso, pero vencido. Un dragón furioso y cansado. Pero ella puede aferrar mi mano.

Y siento esperanza.

Porque _casi_ puedo sentir su piel al enredarse entre las hojas de papel.


End file.
